Peter Parker (Ultimate Marvel Movies)
Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Man, is the titular main protagonist of Spider-Man: Ultimate Origins, a supporting protagonist in the live-action superhero film X-Men Evolution, one of the main protagonists of Marvel Super Hero Squad, the titular main protagonist of his own solo T.V. show The Fantastic Spider-Man and his solo film Ultimate Spider-Man, and one of the main protagonists of Avengers: Ultimate War. He is played by Levi Miller in Spider-Man: Ultimate Origins, the short films, X-Men Evolution, and Marvel Super Hero Squad before being played by Drake Bell for the rest of the movies and tv shows. Outfits As 11-years-old, he wore a no-smoking t-shirt, a green vest, blue jeans, and glasses. After getting his powers, he wears a buttoned shirt, a blue sweater over it, and tan pants. When he grows up, he would wear a green lumberjack shirt and or he would also wear a black t-shirt with a brown jacket and dark brown pants. Suits His first suit was a red ski-mask with goggles, a red hoodie, blue sweat pants, red shoes, and fingerless gloves. He and his best-friend Eddie then made a actual spider suit which is the Andrew Garfield spider suit from The Amazing Spider-Man 2012 movie. Creators: the homemade suit is built by Peter Parker while the other suit is built by him and Eddie Brock. His second suit was the 2014 Amazing Spider-Man 2 suit. It then got turned into the Negative Energy suit, due to Negative Energy. His third suit was a Dark Suit made by Black Cat, who had a crush on him despite age differences. His fourth suit was the Stark suit made by his mentor Tony Stark. His fifth suit was the Classic suit. His sixth suit was the Advanced Suit from the 2018 PS4 game. His seventh suit is the 2018 Iron Spider suit. Spider-Man: Ultimate Origins When he was 3 years old, his parents died in a plane crash but there are no signs of it being accident. He was sent to live with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. 8 years later, an 11-year-old Peter Parker attended Midtown high school along with other kids but he was physically and verbally abused by his rival Eugene Flash Thompson, used as a rejection toy by popular girls, and then kicked towards the floor by Kong MacFarlane. However, he befriended Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, and Eddie Brock. Gwen had a crush on him but started seeing him as a little brother and defended him from Kong by threatening the bully with a pocket knife while Eddie just scared the bullies. On a field trip to OSCORP, he partnered up with Liz Allen but she left him to do all the work himself, much to his anger. While he was grumbling in anger, a radioactive spider landed on his neck and bit him. He then passed out as a remorseful Liz Allen panicked and called 911 while cradling him. He woke up in the hospital but was released due to being just fine. For the next few days, he started getting the ability to see with out glasses and also got some spider abilities. He can now climb walls, detect danger, and can lift heavy things. At school, he defended Missy Kallenback from Flash by humiliating the bully in a basketball challenge, much to Missy and Liz's admiration. However, he accidentally broke the basketball hoop in the process. The gym teacher didn't mind but Flash was throwing fists at the kid. Peter manage to block a fist by holding up his hand but due to his strength, he accidentally breaks the bully's right hand. Afraid of getting in trouble, he runs away. After finding out that his uncle and aunt need money, he went to a wrestling tournament and won a few fights, helping him and his family pay for the bully's injury and some bills. However, he stopped going after running away from the wrestling staff who wanted to know who he is. At a store, he wanted change for money but the greedy employee refused to give him change and claims it's not his problem. However, a criminal named Clifton Shallot distracted the employee and stole cash from the register while Peter just watched it happen. When Peter leaves the store, the employee asks him for help but Peter refused and started mocking the words that was said to him earlier. However, the criminal got in a scuffle with Ben and shot him. Peter heard the shot and ran over to try and hold the bleeding but failed to save his uncle from dying and watched in horror as the mortally wounded man dies of blood loss. At the house, the police give Peter a sketch of the shooter and he finds out it's the criminal that he had let go. He went into his room and started blaming himself in a fit of pain and agony. However, he decides to avenge his Uncle Ben by bringing the killer to justice. At a warehouse, he confronted the killer and fought him until he defeated him and chose to restrain him due to not wanting to be a monster like him. In his room, he claims the killer was given a 25 years to life sentence in prison. Peter later remembers his uncle's advice about great power and great responsibility. Deciding to honor his uncle, he uses his powers for responsibility and become a hero known as Spider-Man. He goes on to become a famous superhero and reconciles with his aunt, who is happy to see him acting nice. At a university, he finds Flash and the bullies are sexually abusing Misty. He decides to use his civilian self to fight them and he managed to save her but Vice Principal Jameson and his corrupt campus cops don't care about her and only care about sports bets. However, Captain Stacy overheard and defeated them. He arrests them while Peter and Misty go home. However on the way home, Peter is attacked by a flying psycho called the Demon Goblin (the 2099 Hobgoblin) and fights him. Once he wins, he starts to figure out the wings are nanofiber and knows that a company called "Alchemax" could've invented them. At his house, he comes home and goes to his room but Eddie is there and finds out the secret. However, he doesn't tell anybody and knows how serious this is but Eddie comments about his homemade outfit and suggest they build an actual hero suit. Peter agrees and they make the 2012 Amazing Spider-Man suit. The next day at school, they hang out but hear screaming and being informed there's a mutated reptile called The Lizard attacking the school. Eddie helps Peter change into Spider-Man and helps find the creature. Spider-Man fights the Lizard and they crash into the sewers but Spider-Man manages to grab an antidote and turn the creature back into a normal lizard. He manages to avoid the cops. At night on a rooftop, Peter encounters a woman named Lilly Hollister a.k.a. Menace. She wants Peter to come with her but he refuses so they fight, despite her flirting with him. When the glider is destroyed, they get exhausted and she unmasks herself as she goes to Peter. She compliments his fighting skills and is about to take him but Officer Yuri Watanabe comes to the rescue and shoots Menace in the head. She then takes Peter home. The next day at school, Liz tells Peter that she broke up with Flash for his behavior but Peter chooses not to date her because she's a rebound girl and he wants to date a girl for who she is. Liz thanks him and gives him a hug. When she notices some injuries, Peter explains his encounter with Menace and Liz feels bad for Peter because Lilly was a student in their school that had a crush on little boys. Eddie approaches Peter and has him come into an empty classroom. In the empty classroom, Eddie reveals that "Alchemax" is making a plan to conquer the world and are experimenting on human and animal test subjects. They also see that the Goblins are led by the Goblin King. They manage to find a goo-like alien called Khyter and it gives Eddie a black spider suit. They decide to become partners. At night in Alchemax, they manage to get in but encounter the Demon Goblin. However, they defeat him by damaging his wings and tie him to a malfunctioned ejection seat, launching him into space. They fist bump at that and go into the Goblin King's throne room. In the throne room, they find him sitting on his throne but Cletus Kassady turns into a red creature called Carnage and attacks them. However, Eddie defeats him by destroying the creature but loses his alien in the process. Once Peter gets Eddie out, he fights the Goblin King but is shocked to find out that it's Paul Stacy, Gwen's mutant hating cousin whose hatred of mutants has caused him to go insane that he wants to kill Spider-Man and all mutants but doesn't care if his sister Jill would ever die. Angered by his actions and insanity, Spider-Man calls him out for it and fights him. However, Paul reveals he kidnapped his sister and threatens to kill her if he doesn't know who Spider-Man is. Not wanting the hostage to die, he unmasks himself but starts getting mad and calling Paul out for kidnapping his flesh and blood while also threatening to kill her. He also accuses him of never fighting for his people but only killing for the love of killing. He then quickly saves Jill and fights Paul. However, he starts getting a few cuts and bruises from Paul as the crazed sociopath starts ranting but manages to escape him and goes outside to see Jill and Eddie having a cannon. Deciding that Paul's to dangerous to live, they have to destroy him permanently. They just watch as he starts coming out of the building with fire on him but he's still alive. However, they activate the cannon and blast him with it, launching towards the building and blowing it up with him in it. Exhausted from the fight, Jill takes them to Peter's house by using a glider as authorities arrive and hear a recording of Paul's crimes. The next day, they are sad to hear that Jill is forced to leave town because of Paul's death. However, she hugs and kisses Peter and Eddie for saving her. They watch with smiles as she leaves while also deciding to use Peter's powers to save the world and fight villains no matter what. At school, they are sad to hear that Gwen is angry at Spider-Man for Paul's death but then hugs Peter for being there to comfort her. However, the two boys still agree to do their new life together and wait for Spider-Man to be needed. X-Men Evolution He first appears coming home from school but sees Multiple Man seeking shelter here. They go into his room and talk about what's going on but only for Peter to reveal his powers. After a funny conversation and Jamie managing to stand up to Flash via kick to the groin, Peter convinces him to help the X-Men and claims he should care about them, no matter how much they treat him. They both decide to team up and have help from other heroes. During the battle, Peter helped the X-Men out and became their ally but he was one of the people scared of the Juggernaut. However, he got a laser cannon and blasted some robotic enemies before managing to destroy the leading sentinel, making him dance and cheer much to the heroes' amusement. He also worked with Laura Kinney to defeat some enemies and he befriends her but she starts teasing him about fighting with a girl, much to his embarrassment and her amusement. After the battle, Kitty Pryde kissed him on the cheek as a thank you and they helped him get back home after they all declare him a hero and vow to meet him again. After the end credits, he is given a new costume (the Stark suit) and just smiles at it. Spider-Man: Negative Zone (2014 short film) One year later, 12-year-old Peter Parker is continuing his normal life and was sitting in a park with Eddie but his spider-sense tangled and the two friends look to see that Sable International is taken control of by Mr. Negative. Peter goes to take care of the situation while Eddie escorts people out. He then goes inside the building and sees that some group called the Inner Demons are taking over the building and have hostages. Then the negative energy blasts him off the building but some Sable tech saves him and gives him a negative suit. He then fights the demons but is shocked that the leader Mr. Negative is Martin Li, a guy who runs a homeless shelter. He then starts fighting him in a helicopter chase and when it crashes, they fight in the subway. However due to his suit, he manages to stop him and have him sent to the raft but Silver Sable is not grateful and hurts him for interfering only to be shocked that he's a kid. An angry Eddie warns her to stay away from him and they leave. Marvel Super Hero Squad Two years later, he was on a bus towards a field trip but his spider sense alerted him about Kang the Conqueror and had Eddie Block distract everyone so he can get off the bus and go save the day. He puts on his new costume and goes to help fight Kang. He starts partnering up with Wolverine, who gets annoyed at being called a sidekick, and they recruit other heroes to make their team the Marvel Super Hero Squad. However, his conflict with Black Widow becomes a problem because she only cares about trying to kill him more then resurrecting her comrades, much to his disgust and anger at her. Together, they help defeat Kang the Conqueror and resurrect the Avengers. In the end, they later start hanging out with their friends and some superhero girls, causing them to high-five. Family *Richard Parker - Father (deceased). *Mary Parker - Mother (deceased). *Ben Parker - Uncle (deceased). *May Parker - Aunt. *Jack Warren/Superior Spider - Enemy, clone, and older brother (Deceased). *Hobert Brown/Spider-Punk - Clone and older brother. *Kaine Avenger/Webslinger - Rival, temporarily enemy, clone, and older brother (Deceased). *Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman - Temporarily enemy, clone, and older sister (Unknown/Missing). *Ollie Osnick/Steel Spider - Clone and older brother. *Peni Parker/SP//DR - Student, ally, friend, teammate, clone, and younger sister. *Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider - Student, ally, friend, teammate, clone, and younger brother. Friends and allies *X-Men - Allies *Avengers - Allies *Guardians Of The Galaxy - Allies. *The Defenders - Allies. *Marvel Super Hero Squad - Team. *Eddie Brock/Venom - Best-friend. *Harry Osborn/Patrioteer - Childhood friend. *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Girlfriend. *Wade Wilson/Deadpool - Other best-friend. *Liz Allen-Toomes/Firestar - Friend and former love-interest. *Gwen Stacy/White Widow - Friend and former love-interest. *Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl - Friend and former love-interest. *Miles Morales/Kid-Arachnid - Friend and student. *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Boss and father-figure. *James Logan Howlett/Wolverine - Partner. *Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat - Friend and former love-interest. *Donnie Gill/Bizzard - Friend and temporarily enemy. Enemies *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin - Former ally turned arch-enemy and victim (Deceased). *Thanos - Ultimate enemy and victim (Deceased). *Sinister Six - Arch-enemies and attempted killers (Disbanded) Trivia *Just like other incarnations, Peter Parker does not approve of killing. However, he has killed Clifton Shallot, Norman Osborn, and Thanos but Shallot's death was an accident, Norman's death was in self-defense, and Thanos' death was the only way to stop him. *This is the youngest version of Peter Parker. *Fans want him to be the true main protagonist because of his sense of humor and kind-hearted love for others. Female fans are the most ones who love him and find him cute as both a child and teenager. Pure Good Approval Yes. Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Kids Category:Successful Category:X-Men Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Titular Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Pure Good Category:Protector of Innocence